Pardie
Pardie is one of the four equal divisions of a day, each lasting six hours or one sweck. They are , , , and . The term pardie comes from the Latin word pars, meaning part and die, meaning day. It was coined by PlanetStar in January 2010 as merose then renamed to merosimer on November 23, 2015 before adopting the curent term "pardie" on June 28, 2016. Table of pardies Interpardies Interpardies are the moment of time when a new pardie begins. Interpardies are nox (12:00 AM), (6:00 AM), (12:00 PM), and (6:00 PM). Shorter term for midnight Nove was the first proper synonym for coined by PlanetStar on November 8, 2011. He wanted a shorter term for midnight just like noon is a shorter term for midday. Midnight is the direct opposite of , not noon, because night is the opposite of day. Nove came from the Latin word "novus", meaning new because it is the moment of time when a new calendar day begins. However on September 3, 2016 he abandoned the term "nove" and replace it with "nox". Nox is the portmanteau of the Latin phrase nulla in nocte, roughly meaning "zero at night." New meanings for midnight and midday On November 26, 2011 PlanetStar changed meanings for midnight and midday for himself so it doesn't strictly mean 12:00 AM and 12:00 PM anymore. Midnight now means the moment of time when the sun reaches , the lowest point in the sky, equidistant between sunset and sunrise, while midday is the moment of time when the sun reaches , the highest point in the sky, equidistant between sunrise and sunset. Now the synonym for midnight is solar nox while the synonym for midday is solar noon. However solar nox and solar noon can take place at 12:00 AM (nox) and 12:00 PM (noon) respectively, depending on the location and time of the year. Solar pardies Solar pardies may vary from daily pardies depending on the longitude and the time of the year. The lengths of solar pardies vary annually. During the spring and summer months, solar forenoon and afternoon last longer than solar afternox and forenox, and vice versa during the autumn and winter. During the equinoxes, every solar pardies are equal, each lasting six hours. Tour Lets start the day tour with , also called solar morn. Sunrise is the moment of time when the sun transitions from below horizon to above horizon in the east. After sunrise during the solar forenoon, the sun spends the first half of the in the eastern sky getting higher with time. When the sun reaches the highest point in the sky, called , it transitions from eastern sky to western sky. North of the tropics, the sun culminates in the south all year, while south of the tropics, the sun culminates in the north all year. In the tropics, the sun culminates in the south for part of a year while at other times in the north. After solar noon, solar afternoon takes place, when the sun spends second half of the solar day in the western sky getting lower with time. Next comes the , also called solar eve, when the sun transitions from above horizon to below horizon in the west. After sunset comes solar forenox, when the sun continues to get lower in the sky until it reaches the lowest point in the sky called , also called solar nox. During that moment of time, the sun transitions from western sky to eastern sky. North of the tropics, the sun plunges in the north all year, while south of the tropics the sun plunges in the south all year. In the tropics is the same mentioned above. After the transition, the sun starts rising while still below the horizon, called solar afternox. Solar afternox culminates at sunrise and then the process repeats. Lunar pardies Lunar pardies are basically the same as solar pardies except that may take place at a much different times than daily pardies. For example during the , a "lunar forenoon" may take place during the forenox and "lunar noon" at nox. The time when a particular lunar pardie takes place depends upon the . During the , the lunar pardie cycle apparently goes backward because the moon moves eastward during the lunar month in oppose to the sun moving westward throughout the day. So one lunar pardie is about one week. The table below lists when will lunar pardies take place during what daily pardie depending on its phase. The length of a particular pardie varies throughout the year. Analogies Seasons Pardies are analogous to s — afternox is analogous to ; forenoon is analogous to ; afternoon is analogous to ; and Forenox is analogous to . However, this analogy can only be used about where the sun is located in the sky and which way is moving. For example, , when the sun is highest in the sky (or ) don't always occur at noon, so does , when the sun is lowest in the sky below horizon (or solar nox), don't always occur at nox. Solar nox is analogous to , solar morn is analogous to , solar noon is analogous to , and solar eve is analogous to . To make it more interesting, the daily cycle of temperature tends to be analogous to the seasonal cycle of temperature, with afternoon (daily summer) being the warmest and afternox (daily winter) being the coolest. During a 365-day year, each hour difference has a difference of approximately 15.208 days, while each day difference has a difference of approximately 3.945 minutes. During a 366-day year, each hour difference has a difference of 15.25 days, while each day difference has a difference of approximately 3.934 minutes. Human heights We can use s to determine time, just like we use human heights to determine the date as seen in the article Human height & solar declination. To determine time, the date must be taken into account about when that value of solar declination take place. The seasonal movement of the sun is determined by a birthdate. The date can then be converted into time. At solar nox, the height is 4'6.28" and at solar noon, the height is 6'5.72". If the person is shorter than 4'6.28" or taller than 6'5.72", then it is still analogous to solar nox or solar noon, respectively. Daily activities Afternox During much of the afternox, most people are sleeping. Although few people wake up in the afternox mainly to work in early shifts. Many people don't do a lot of fun stuff nor work, although fun stuff is more common than work. Many people who stay up during the afternox tend to act most differently than any other pardie, including increased violence and increased risk of making mistakes (especially people who do work during that time) and injuries, such as s. Some people eat afternox meal, called . However, everyone refer afternox as morning that runs fully from nox till noon. Forenoon In the forenoon, most people wake up, eat , and get dress. A lot of people wake up during that time to get ready for work or school. For people who stay home tend to read newspapers, read books, watch TV, or play video games. However, almost everyone refer forenoon as morning that runs fully from nox till noon. Afternoon In the afternoon, most people eat and sometimes even dinner or breakfast. It is the time when most people return home from work or school on weekdays. The examples of leisures are watching the news on TV, playing outside, and playing video games. Although a lot of people do work outside such as cutting grass. Forenox In the forenox, most people eat , mainly during the early portion. After dinner, many people watch shows, while some read newspapers, play video games, and spend time with families. In the late forenox, a lot of people go to bed especially to get up for work or school next day. However, everyone refer forenox as evening or night that runs from eve till nox. Related links *Sweck * Category:Articles Category:Concepts Category:Units